


Problms

by Anti_Liclisa



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Dealing, Fucking, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, expensive love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Liclisa/pseuds/Anti_Liclisa
Summary: Yoongi knows he played a part in Taehyung being the way he is now, but he can't help the fact that he might want love one week, and then want to be alone the next week. That's just how he is.He's asking himself daily, "Why you do that?" because he's aware of his actions, but honestly doesn't know why he is the way he is. He wants love but he doesn't know if that will work. He knows he's bad but he doesn't know how to fix it and if he will be good enough. Or does he even still want Tae.





	1. Chapter 1

Present

"Why do you do this?"

He laid there, the question still lingering in the air as his body stayed lax. His head laid against the pillow, his eyes looking up towards the celling, as a hand roamed his chest, his breathing stay the same. His hand pushed the strands of hair from his eyes as he blew the smoke that was stuck in his lungs itching to get out. 

That question still laid there.

"Why do you do this shit every time," He heard but the sounds echoed likes waves.

He closed his eyes and lifted the blunt up and moved it towards his lips, letting him breathe in the herbs that made these words jumble like a puzzle. He didn't know if he was saying 'why you do that' or 'how you do that'. Yoongi didn't know, and lately, he didn't care.

That hand stopped moving downwards to his belt, he felt a tug at it. His eyes shot downwards to see the male face right over his lower half and his eyes laced with lust and persuasive ways that Yoongi saw too often.

"What the fuck are you doing," Yoongi eyes hooded as his sight excited him, but it wasn't something his really wanted right now.

"Guess."

The male unhooked the metal from the belt and let his hands fall to the button holding these pants together. He leaned downwards to the stomach and left a peppered kiss there as he let his mouth work it's way up the chest. Yoongi held in his thoughts and his noises as he stayed impaled in place as he became face to face with evil. His mouth stay closed as he stared the other male in the face, watching him smirk his way.

"What does it look like I'm doing," the male asked Yoongi as his hand gripped the hard on in Yoongi's shorts.

Yoongi eyed him and smiled sinister in his face, his eyes moved down as he placed the blunt back into his mouth, breathing in some and connected his eyes with the other that was jerking him off. He blew the smoke right into the males face, seeing the other's eyes watering up and moved back.

"It looks like you trying to get something from me so I can give money so you can go blow it like you do my dick every week, Right, Tae?"

Tae pulled away and glared at Yoongi, "You goddamn lie, Yoongi."

Yoongi felt his dick not being touched and laughed as Tae rolled over to the other side of the bed, away from Yoongi. He rolled his eyes seeing this man mad at him like he was before, like he is everyday. Today it was his fault and he knew it, it just came out like water flow. He wanted to make things right again, but do you do that with a bitch like Tae.

Yoongi put the blunt out and laid down right behind Tae, touching his arm. He felt the other male get up, pushing his touch away, knowing that he didn't want it. 

"Tae..."

He saw his face turn to him and the sight towards him held hate and disgust, he shrugged it off, it was a daily look he got. 

He never stressed about it.

"I hate you."

Past

"Yoongi, why do you always smoke?"

"To tune the bullshit out."

Tae moved his head to have it propped up against his chest, looking him straight in the eye.

"What bullshit," Tae gave a confused look to his boyfriend. 

Yoongi leaned down to kiss Tae lips, letting his lips linger there, eyes closed and his hands itching to touch his faced. He pulled away and let his fingers lightly place itself on the chin and smile in his face.

He said smoothly, knowing he was going to regret to words later, 

"I want to tune out your bullshit."

-

Present

"Where are we going?"

Yoongi took his phone out and let his phone captivate him, letting the questions from Tae go around the closed area. His high wearing off and his senses coming back, all he was thinking about was getting high again later and trying not to deal with Tae.

He felt his shoulder getting punched, but his eyes never flickered to him, he knew there was screaming, he knew there was, but he didn't want to acknowledge that shit right now.

New Message From: Hoseok-

When r we meeting up ?

Yoongi smiled to his phone and typed back a response before he felt his phone ripped from his grip. Yoongi didn't even turn his head to know look at Tae reading the messages, Tae didn't give a fuck no way, but the front is great.

"Who is this?"

"Why do you care, you got hella motherfuckas in your phone so does this one number in mine matter?"

"Uh yeah, Yoongi it do when I don't disrespect you not once-"

Yoongi reached in his pocket and got out his lighter and placed it in his lap. He realized that the talking stopped, probably seeing that Yoongi wasn't listening anymore. He reached for the blunt that he didn't finish from earlier events and set it down and turned his head to face a pissed off Tae.

"If you was that concerned about what I am doing, you sure have a good way of showing it. Instead, you take my money, you show it off to your friends leaving me at home or at work. You never come home and when you do, you ask and beg to go out and order the most expensive shit on the menu just to post that shit so people can be jealous of fake love, "Yoongi lit the blunt," You act like you don't know me on the street, you glare hatred to me and make sure I know for sure that you hate me with all the texts you send daily about your true feelings. Fuck out of business with that."

Tae stared at him, anger plastered on his face, the phone hot in his grip, and the smoke clouded the area pissing him off even more. Even after years of being around the man and the smoking haze, he will never like it.

Before he knew it, the phone that was in his grip was flying out the window in the moving traffic and Tae's anger had doubled. Yoongi was watching in total confusion, it kind of made him wanted to fuck him in the back seat, but he continued to smoke it and let the driver drive them across the city.

Tae got in his face with the rage and pulled the blunt from his mouth.

"You say I act out, but why is that, Yoongi? You don't give a damn what I do, you're too busy smoking to care about me, you and what the fuck I do. You did this. I loved you, you son of a bitch. So yeah texting other bitches when I am right next to you is mad disrespect, Yoongi or did you not learn that? I bet all the weed you smoke fucked your thinking up even more than it was before you started doing that."

Yoongi pushed him back and laughed at him, "You pitiful, if you hate me, why don't you leave me? I fucked you up right?"

Tae kissed the air, the air was thick and the tension was strong, smiling at him,

"I hope to fuck you up as much as you did me."

"Yeah, you love me too much to do that."

-

"Fuck, Yoongi!"

Yoongi smirked to himself, seeing Tae come undone was the best feeling. He had him gripping the sheets around, legs shaking as Yoongi stayed in-between them with his head down while Tae head was tilted back with his mouth ajar as his back curved off the bed. Yoongi knew what to do, as his fingers worked their way inwards and out of Tae, his mouth took Tae in far to the back of his throat.

"Yoongi s-stopp," Tae said as his hands both found themselves yanking at Yoongi's hair, rutting against his fingers that moved quickly inside of him, stretching him.

Yoongi kept going, knowing that Tae screams were of pleasure, at least one of them could feel it.

He felt like this was the only thing that he could remember being the same as the beginning of their relationship. Everything had changed, everything meaning Taehyung had. Had the hold on Yoongi but Yoongi made a devil of the boy and that's why he wanted him to go, but for the same reason, he wanted him to stay.

Tae was the norm to him.

He grew use to his presence.

But he wanted something different, he wanted love eventually... He wanted someone to hold him down but also know where they both stand by night fall.

Being in this situation, being around Tae made him want to change him like Tae wanted to change him years before. But that Tae was lost in Alcohol like he was gone in drugs. He wanted money and fame, the finer things that Yoongi worked hard for everyday but gave it up to him without a thought.

It was shame, but as Yoongi thought about it, could he get love if he was like this.

Better yet:

Could he get love from Tae or did he have to wait for another to come so he can fuck him up too?

But he pushed those thoughts aside as he slide inside of the warmth of Tae making him moan out as Tae stared at him with lust and Hate, he was used to it, so he fucked his rough and made him beg the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad you tuned in to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this as much as the first

Past

"What do you think about me," Taehyung said slowly as he walked over to the double-doored closet in their shared apartment.

Yoongi eyes were focused on his phone, texts of his business flowing in like water, Checks being sent, bank account expanding and mind racing with thoughts on how to spend it. 

He felt something fall onto his lap, his eye wandered up to see Taehyung seated on his lap, legs thrown on either side of his thighs. With his eyebrow going up in question with curiosity, Taehyung grabbed the phone from his boyfriend's hand, amd placed it beside him.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Taehyung leaned back with a blank expression, arms moving to crossed each other against his chest. Yoongi smirked at him, silly boy, he thought about how the easiest things that can get Taehyung upset. 

Ignoring him was number one.

"Imma ask you again-"

"Oh are you now?"

Taehyung pushed at his shoulder, getting slightly annoyed with the lack of respect he was getting. 

"As I was saying, I want to know what you think about me?"

"What I am supposed to think? Is this a trick question?"

"No, you just never say how you feel and I feel like I am the only one putting efforts to make this work?"

"Oh really?"

"Really," Taehyung said, voice getting slightly low with insecure feelings wrapped up within his mind.

"So if I tell you how I feel, it means I am putting an effort to make this work?"

Taehyung rolled his eyes, "I'm saying this because how am I supposed to know if you are serious about us or if we can build something if you won't say anything, don't talk to me. You work and want me to let you fuck me in your car and- I just feel like that's all you want from me so tell me how you feel."

Yoongi smirked at Taehyung and let his hand move to touch the jaw of his lover, tracing the lines an feeling the smooth skin.

"And what if all I want from you is to let me fuck you in my car? What would you say then? How would you feel about me then?" 

Taehyung's eyes grew wide at Yoongi's statement, trying to grasp if it was true meaning behind his words.

He pushed himself off of Yoongi's lap, not trying to believe the words and hoping that he was making this shit up. Somehow he felt deep inside that he meant the words that flowed through his pink lips.

Yoongi's smirk stayed plastered on his face as he watched his boyfriend react to him, he enjoyed it.

"Did you expect me to lie or were you waiting on a Dealer Prince to tell you that I treasure you and you mean more to me than anything? I didn't want to hurt you."

"But what you said di-"

"You the goddamn blame. You don't ask shit like that. Pass me my phone."

-

Present

Yoongi walked in his apartment, bag in hand and cellphone to his ear. Talking business was what he barely did over the phone, knowing people listening with their eyes and see with their ears. It was just how it went down.

He saw a suitcase near the door and he stopped his walking, his phone call forgotten knowing that his life was more important.

"I'm gone," he said into his phone and hung it up so his focus could be on the matter in his home. 

His eyes wandered the area and saw that things were changed up since the last time he was here. The kitchen was neater than before, walls were different color than before and new expensive items lingered making Yoongi's eyes shift with anger.

He saw the bedroom door was wide open, music lightly playing the soft melodies of shit Yoongi knew nothing about. Before he knew it, his bag hit the floor and he started to the room.

Him walking in only to see Taehyung sleep with diamonds all around him, jewels and other things surrounding him.

Yoongi felt his body shut down, his body went cold with flames of anger that no one had awoken before. Only one willing to test his patience was Taehyung, and this was it. 

He moved body to over to the bed with his eyes still cased on the person lying in bed. He grabbed the new vase that sat near his weed, picking it up and slamming it down making the loud noise move around the room and probably even the house. His eyes never left Taehyung as he saw the boy sit up with diamonds falling from around his body to the bed.

"What-Yoongi what are yo-"

"No what the motherfuck," he closed his eyes, shaking was his body and voice, " What the fuck is wrong with my house?"

"Oh that, you don't like the change of scenery? I think it's fitting."

"No it's not when it's 1: not your house and 2: not your damn money."

Taehyung smiled at Yoongi and rose up to setting up on his knees, his body exposed to Yoongi fully and his eyes were hazed over as well. 

Yoongi looked down at the jewels and felt his hand ball to fist, his mind knowing he wanted to hit something, but he would never hit Taehyung.

Taehyung grabbed Yoongi by the shoulders, pulling him closer to him with a silly smile on his face, " Come on Yoongi, you don't like it? You need a change, we haven't touched this house in three years, it was boring."

"I liked it the way it was," Yoongi stated as he tried to push Taehyung away from him as far as possible knowing his mind wasn't in the right state of mind.

"You know what, you're boring so yeah you like this dump but I hate it. I hate it I hate it I hate it! You don't fucking understand what it's like to be here all day and do nothing but wait on you to come home and have to do what you say all the time when you get to do what you damn well please at anytime you want to. It pisses me off."

"Oh yeah," Yoongi said giving a serious look at Taehyung, giving the fact that he could tell whatever happiness he was feeling was gone now," Tell me how it pisses you off."

"Have you not noticed that I have done things to piss you off to get your attention? Have you seen how miserable I have been with you and this fucked up thing we call a relationship?"

"And what do you want me to do about that, Tae? You want me to give you a house? Oh I already done that or do you want me to buy everything you like? Oh wait, I gave you a whole card to buy whatever you like. Or is it that I am not fucking you regularly? No that can't be it since I'm balls deep in you when ever you sit on my dick when you know I am working. So what do you want me to do?"

"I WANT YOU TO FUCKING LOVE ME YOU FUCKING JACKASS!"

Yoongi eyes looked towards the door, knowing that love was something that was out of his norm. Taehyung knew that so why?

Why now?

"Taehyung why-"

" You know why so don't fucking ass that shit. You know," he sat down on his legs and let his head fall to his lap, "I was so crazy in love with you when I first saw you at the party that night. Seeing you look so at piece, drinking and watching us all act like fools as you let us with the drugs you supplied us. I didn't take it and I wasn't. You were so beautiful and you didn't have to do anything. You and I saw more of each other and I watched you go through so much and get little credit for it and I cried about it cause you deserved so much, Yoongi. You deserve this luxury life and I was willing to help, you push me away and even when you gave me a chance, you didn't give me you, I didn't have you and that was what I always wanted for those years."

Yoongi was numb listening to Taehyung tell him his true feelings, never knowing this was how he felt.

"When we started I wanted to make you see you were worth it but as time went on, I had to see if you were worth being with me. I lost myself in wanting to make you love me like I did you and you wanted to fuck that up. You would say I was the problem in our relationship for caring so much when it was you. You were the problem because instead of looking for ones to care about you, you chose drugs and sex to heal you to make you forget about that. So I wanted to leave you but you see that didn't work," he laughed to himself letting his hand wipe his watery cheek, "So I came up with the idea of making you feel how I feel taking shit from you and not caring how you feel but it didn't faze you, maybe cause you didn't care enough like I thought you did."

Yoongi sat down on the bed slowly next to Taehyung, not saying anything as he took his hand in his, gripping it and letting the boy beside his face lift to look him in the face.

"Taehyung...," he said as he looked the boy in the eyes.

"Let me leave you then since you can't leave me...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shall be the last of my Taegi heart has to give in this story. I know it was supposed to end last chapter but since my I couldn't contain all the drama in one chapter so here it is. 
> 
> If you want me to write more Taegi stories, please message me or write me in the comments below. Your support keeps me going.
> 
> Anyways, the story shall begin.

1 year later...

 

"So this is it?"

Yoongi stood up from his seat and smiled to the man in front of him.

"I guess so."

"Are you sure you wanna leave, I know this business isn't a desired one but you were a special one. I would hate to lost you."

"I assure you that over the years of me doing this, I am done with this. For good. Thanks for understanding."

The dude took Yoongi's phone and tossed it in his hand, looking down at the disposable one and sighed, gripping it tightly.

"You know, Yoongi, when I first met you, I didn't think you would make it this long in this line of work  but you..., you surprised me. You made me see you differently. Me giving you a higher ranking didn't mean for you to quit, but I am not going to tell you how to live your life."

He turned to the wall and with swiftness, threw the phone against it. He posture never changing and Yoongi sighed with relief.

"Now that that's gone, you may leave," he said still facing the wall.

Yoongi turned Around and made his way to the doorway to walk out and leave. Not looking back at the man or that building again.

-  
Driving down the street, no more cabs to drive him, all he could think about how things should feel differently since he left the job selling.

But he didn't.

He felt like something was still missing and he knew what it was.

As he turned his car around, he headed to the one place he can find it.

-

"Welcome to The Pink Parlor, I'm Seokjin, now can I help you today?"

Yoongi took his glasses and he saw Seokjin's face change into a fake smile.

"Yoongi, he doesn't want to see you."

Yoongi smirked at Seokjin and cocked his head to the side, "Wow, and for a minute there Jin, I thought you were glad to see me."

Seokjin rolled his eyes, his shoulders went down, "You know I'm just doing my job as a friend and in that job, I must hate you if he does."

Yoongi finger came in contact with Seokjin's and flicked it with a amused smile, "But that's the thing: he doesn't hate me meaning you don't either."

"And your so sure of that?"

Yoongi pulled a chain that was loose around his neck from being tucked inside his shirt, pulling close to the other boys eyes,"As long as this is still around his neck, he doesn't hate me."

"A chain, really?"

Yoongi pulled it back and let it rest on his chest, "No, this necklace means more than you'll ever know."

-  
Past  
1 year and six months ago...

"Let's go inside of here," Taehyung said grabbing at his boyfriend's hand as they walked down the busy street. Yoongi followed him quietly as he let himself be pulled away. Taehyung had been happy all day and Yoongi, no matter how bitter he was, let him stay happy with insult the whole time. You can say that they were having a good day.

He saw Taehyung push the door open and yank him inside making Yoongi snap out of his thoughts.

"Really Tae, you had to do that?

"Bae, I just really wanted you to see something."

Yoongi felt Taehyung let go of his hand and wander off to find whatever he was looking for, leaving Yoongi by himself to find his own way.

After a few minutes of wandering, he found the glass display case and walked right to it.

"Why how can I help you?"

Yoongi looked up and saw a man staring at him with a smile, making Yoongi's lip twitch in response to the man.

"I'm just looking, thanks."

"If you're looking for something special for that special someone, look at those right there," The man said giving Yoongi a knowing look making the younger male raise a brow to him.

With a 'okay' he stared at the rings that he pointed at and studied them like he was being tested on what's better. 

"Yoongi, look at these keychains."

Yoongi turned his head to his left to see Taehyung standing there with a hand full of keychains.

"What it say on em?"

Taehyung set one pair down, "This one has a T on it for Taehyung and this other one, which was hard to find has a Y on it for Yoongi. We can have each other's names on us. It will be nice."

Yoongi smirked to himself, "Yeah nice for you."

Taehyung leaned over to be face to face with Yoongi and pecked his lips lightly. He felt Yoongi try to keep it going longer but he stopped and looked down at the glass case.

"Why are you looking at this, huh?"

"Looking that's all but since you wanted to buy me something, I guess I can do the same for you."

Taehyung eyes got big and stood up to look down at Yoongi who had turned to look at the rings.

"Yoongi that's- that's expensive, you don't-"

"Shut up Tae. This is something I am going to get for you. You deserve it so don't worry about how much it cost cause I'm not. Excuse me sir, I wanna look at this one."

Taehyung was left shocked and stood there as the man came walking down smiling at Yoongi.

"Knew you would see one you like. Let me grab it for you."

The man reached in and pulled it out and set it down in front of their faces.

"This is a nice one too.  This is the Black Matching Bands Set, Tungsten Wedding Bands, Meteorite Inlay Rings 7mm 9mm."

 

"Wedding Bands? Yoongi stop this-"

"Tae you are being real outspoken today and I need you quietly shut the fuck up."

 

Taehyung was nervous standing next to his boyfriend thinking all kinds of things that Yoongi could be doing. This wasn't one of them.

"I want to buy that," Yoongi stated as he pulled out his wallet and opened it.

Taehyung nervously played with the keychains as he watched Yoongi hand the money over. The man gave him a bag and chains along with his purchase.

Yoongi nodded and turned to Taehyung was shaking thinking all kinds of things.

"Yoongi I-"

"I want you to have this necklace and keep it with you for as long as you want me."

"You spent 300 plus on some rings that are for marriage. I can't understand-"

"If I have to spell it out then you don't need it," he pushed the hair out of his face, "This is the only time you see me as sappy. I want you to wear this as long as you love me and I will do the same. This is the only thing that makes me know I still have your heart. If you ever decided to take it off, then I know the love is gone."

Taehyung was near tears and couldn't look at Yoongi knowing he was going to start crying for real. He felt Yoongi hand him the ring with the chain connected to it.

"Well don't just hold it, put it on."

And Taehyung never thought he would do anything faster in his life but that.

-

Present

"So go get him now."

Seokjin used his Microphone to call Taehyung from the back, not sounding too excited about doing so as Yoongi smiled at him.

"I did it, now sit here and wait for him."

"Whatever you say princess."

And with that, he sat down and waited until he heard   The talking of his ex boyfriend and he smirked to himself.

"Hello I'm Taehyung and welcome to The Pink Parlor- Yoongi what the fuck?"

 

"Well I'm glad I'm not a good critic or I would have shut this place down."

Taehyung had changed a lot in a year and as he changed his appearance and attitude, it reminded Yoongi of the old Taehyung he was use to. His blond hair, tanned skin, it was all new and made Yoongi even more happier to see him.

"No seriously, why?"

"Sit down and I can tell you."

Taehyung turn around, shaking a little, as he started to get kind of nervous of how this would go.

"Tae, sit."

"I don't take orders from you, I will sit when I feel like it."

He stood closer to the table and leaned down towards his face.

"Don't you have a job you should be doing and caring about? Why are you here when you made it clear that you wanted to let me go?

"Well Tae, I quit that job before I came here once I got a good job in front of public eye. I moved from the apartment to a bigger house far from the bad area I- I mean we used to live. I still have your clothes and furniture you left too."

Taehyung turned his head, trying to hide his face from him, " Why are you tell me all this? It doesn't change anything."

"I mean, I told you that I was leaving you so  
I can fix my life to be better for you, better for us."

"But a year?"

"I came and I watched you come back to your old self. Even the changes you made, I like a lot."

"How do I know that you changed though? I have but you? How do I know?"

Yoongi's face turned serious and grabbed Taehyung's hand softly and looked him in the eye, "I had to find myself. I didn't realize how much you impacted my life. I had took a four month break from the job and tried to even call your friends but it didn't work. I was a wreck but I never felt bad for myself cause I know you felt worse. You went through more pain and shit from me than I ever did for you."

Taehyung pushed Yoongi over and sat down next to him.

"So you hurt and came here thinking that I would come back to you? I could have moved on, you do realize that right?"

Yoongi looked at Taehyung once again, "What, you fucking Jin?"

"No! Yoongi seriously?"

"Then I don't think you moved on."

Taehyung got up and stood in front Yoongi. His hand reaching inside of his shirt and pulls the chain over it so Yoongi could see.

"I could rip this off and then me and you could be done."

"Then do it."

Their eyes never leaving each other as Taehyung felt his hand get sweaty holding onto the ring. Yoongi never prayed before but he did this time. Hoping he would not take it off at all.

"I can't..."

"Then why say it?"

Taehyung let his tears fall down and it was Yoongi's turn to go over to him and wipe his tears.

"Can you give me another chance to make things right?"

Taehyung eyes watered more. Could he?

Could he give him another chance?

 

"It will take some time."

 

"I'm willing to wait."

Taehyung laughed at him threw his tears, "The impatient Yoongi will wait? This is a funny."

" Told you, I'm trying to be a new me."

"It's a start."

Yoongi kissed Tae on the lips and smiled as Taehyung made a noise into the kiss.

"AYE THIS A FAMILY RESTAURANT!"

Yoongi pulled away and turned his head to laugh at Seokjin's sour face, "We'll see how long that lasts till Jimin ass gets here."

Taehyung pushed Yoongi's face laughing and got up, but Yoongi grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"What Yoongi?"

"Come home with me."

Taehyung smirked at him, pushing Yoongi's signature look in his face, "You know, you really know how to cause problems in everything you do? You know I got work right?"

"Fuck work and Fuck me."

And with that, he pulled his boyfriend out the restaurant and into the car.

Seokjin sighing, watching his friend smile for the first time this year.

Maybe problems can be solved and some can go downhill.

 

Problms


	4. Special Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Smut following the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the complete ending. So I will add this chapter in but since it contains smut, you can ignore if you do not like it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this series and am so glad you stayed with me threw it all.

"I see more than a lot has changed about you than just your attitude, am I right," Taehyung asked as he made his way over to the car Yoongi drove in.

Yoongi turned his head to let at Taehyung as he unlocked the door, "I got tired of that cab car driving me places so I decided to get something for myself."

Taehyung opened the door and got in with a smile at Yoongi, he finally was treating himself and not others.

"It's your fault I changed a lot of the stuff..."

Taehyung turned his head to see Yoongi staring forward, "How?"

"Because I had no other way of getting you back if I didn't... now stop making me say sappy shit and put the seatbelt on."

Taehyung blushed to himself feeling like he was 19 all over again, the days he had first met Yoongi.

Yoongi drove relaxed and Taehyung just stared at him, not knowing what to say to the male next to him. The words, the questions that lingered on the tip of his tongue was itching to release itself but he stop somehow. Yoongi turned his head to Taehyung and smirked his famous smirk to him making Taehyung's body heat a little. Old habit never die young.

"Blonde looks good on you, Tae. I would have never guessed that that color looked so hot on you."

"Yoongi...I," he suddenly stop his words and let his hands fold together in his lap to stop from doing anything he wasn't trying to do, "Why did you want me to come over?"

He heard a snicker and his eyes glanced over to Yoongi smiling as he turned the corner, "Didn't I tell you why I wanted you to come with me in the restaurant?" 

Yoongi stopped at the stop light and turned to Taehyung, "I want to fuck you. Real bad, I want you in the worst way right now and I won't stop till you're withering underneath me as I am deep inside of you. I have waited a year to do this to you and I won't stop after just one time. Got it?"

Taehyung was stuck in place as he let those word sink in.

As he was heating up from the inside out as Yoongi continued to drive, he felt Yoongi's hand grasp his thigh, really close to his clothed dick. He felt like his body was starting to shut down as he felt that hand travel upwards.

He let out a noise as Yoongi's hand made its way on to it, he let his fingers lightly trace over it, while he still wasn't looking at Taehyung. Taehyung's mouth was open trying to hold in a moan as he felt those fingers grip his semi hard and before he knew it, he grabbed the hand.

"What are you doing, Tae?"

Taehyung tried to even out his breathing before he answered him, not believing he had this effect on him the way he did still to this day.

"That's fine, you don't have to answer, we're here now."

Taehyung eyes opened to him looking at a big house in a suburban area that he only had been in once when visiting Jin and Jimin house. Yoongi lived here? Taehyung was so close to him and he didn't even know.

He heard the doors unlocked and his door opening suddenly. He slowly got out and saw Yoongi was now next to him, smiling at him with a knowing look. 

Taehyung cleared his throat and turned his head, "Um, Yoongi?"

" What?"

"Aren't you gonna open the door so you can do what you said was gonna do in the car," he asked as his head turned around with wicked smile plastered on his face making Yoongi laugh as his hand yanked him to the door.

-

Once the door opened he felt Taehyung let go of his hand, pushing him up against the wall of his home. Yoongi let his hand pushed the door closed as he felt Taehyung get close to his face. Yoongi leaned forward and connected his lips to Taehyung's. He felt Taehyung kiss him with rough passion and lust lingering close. He let his hands move to the side of Taehyung's hair gripping and he forced the kiss more. 

Taehyung was letting this kiss get messy as he moaned into it when he felt Yoongi's leg brush up against his hard on. His head was suddenly yanked back, his mouth bruised red, neck fully exposed as he felt Yoongi lean over and start to leave marks onto his skin.

He let his eyes roll back as he felt the slight pain from the sucking and biting of the skin, Taehyung couldn't think straight as he felt Yoongi's hands leave his hair and make their way onto the shirt and yank at it till it started to rip open. He brought his head back up and let his eyes move down to see Yoongi's hands working to get his clothes off. Taehyung bite his swollen lips and moaned as the hickey started to form on his sensitive skin, his sweet spot that Yoongi tortured so well. His fingers started to unbutton Yoongi's belt on his pants, letting the buckle fall and his jeans loosen a little. 

Yoongi let his lips kiss up till his mouth got to Taehyung's lips and pulled his lip to bring Taehyung into a heated kiss. Taehyung kissed back as his fingers slowly pushed jeans down from his waist. He pulled back and he let his legs fall to the floor as he let Yoongi step out of his jeans.

Taehyung let his hands yank the boxers that Yoongi had on down and let them fall to the floor as he let his hand touch the member in front of him. His eyes glance up to see Yoongi looking down at him with lust in his eyes. Taehyung smiled at him as he let his hand move the dick to his lips and kiss the tip of it. Taehyung let his tongue come out of his mouth, letting it lick the tip of it making a slight moan come from Yoongi. His hand gripping the base as he started to jerk Yoongi off as his mouth just worked on the tip of it.

"Tae.."

He smirked to himself as he started to put more of his dick into his mouth, head going up and down on it as his tongue licked the underside of it before he went back at it.

His hands moved to hold on to Yoongi's hip as he let his mouth take all of him in, his eyes watered a little not remembering the last time he had deep throated anyone that whole year since he left Yoongi.

He keep sucking on Yoongi, loving the sounds coming from the male above him. He glanced up to see Yoongi's head thrown back and mouth open letting out a moan.

He pulled off of his dick and held it, "Look at me while I suck you off."

Yoongi let his head fall down just to see a Taehyung on his knees with red lips and blown eyes with fucked up hair. A site that only made Yoongi want to cum over, right on him.

"No or I'll fucking cum and I want to do that while fucking you."

Taehyung smiled up at him ," Then fuck me then."

Yoongi put his hand out for Taehyung to get it. Taehyung grabbed it, getting up and letting Yoongi guide him into the room down the hall.

"I'm surprised that you didn't have condoms and lube in you pocket."

"I wanted to fuck you in my car but I thought you were too classy for outside fuck in a suburban neighborhood so the bed will do," he stated to Taehyung as he pushed the door open, " Now get on the bed."  
Taehyung went to it and stripped his clothes off of his body as Yoongi stared as he did the same. Once he finally got the ripped clothes off, he crawled right onto the bed slowly as Yoongi watched. He finally moved to get the shit he need to fuck Taehyung and went to the bed to see Taehyung with his leg bend and wide open just for Yoongi's view.

Yoongi laid the items on the bed and got right in top of Taehyung as he let his lips touch Taehyung's. He felt Taehyung dick rub against his making his moan mix with Tae's.

"Fuck me now."

Yoongi grabbed the lube and opened it as he leaned back on his legs.

"Nobody else?"

Taehyung nodded, "Nobody but you," he said as he felt Yoongi's fingers come down to his hole and brushed his finger against it making him gasp.

"Relax," he said as he let one finger into the hole make Taehyung tense up from a sudden uncomfortable feeling that he hadn't felt.

He felt it start to move inside of him as he tried to relax and even his slightly panic feeling.

His body went lax as he started to feel Yoongi getting his rhythm going and his body adjusting to the finger inside of him just when Yoongi added another one in. 

"Fuck."

Yoongi smirked to himself as he watched Taehyung come undone in front of him. Even though he wasn't fucking Taehyung yet, he was responding quickly to his touches. 

"You want me to add another one or put the real thing you want in you?"

Taehyung started to move down on the fingers and Yoongi laughed knowing his answer quickly, "Get on all four now."

Taehyung felt the fingers leave making him moan in disappointment as he moved to get on all four, his ass on full display for Yoongi. He heard the tear at the well know condoms and he couldn't wait for it.

He felt the tip touch his hole and all he want to do was push back on it. He was so hard right now and having Yoongi take forever to do something was slightly pissing him off, he could deal without the teasing.

Before he could snap, he felt Yoongi's dick going inside of him making his let out a long groan. He felt like it had been too long since he had something in him that he didn't feel use to it anymore but that didn't stop him from pushing back on it, letting Yoongi moan at sudden movement. 

"Fuck Tae," Yoongi let out it a moan as Taehyung kept going.

"Yeah you should do that like right now."

Yoongi pulled back out of Taehyung and slammed back into him making Taehyung arch his back.

His body was reacting too quickly to getting fucked by Yoongi as he tried to keep his head up. 

"Yoongi oh god," he said in a shaking breath as he let his face fall into the sheets of Yoongi's bed.

 

He felt a hand move up his back until it reached his hair, yanking it up as he he felt hot air of Yoongi on his neck near his ear, "I want to hear you," as he pounded into Taehyung.

Taehyung felt like he was on a different planet, he wasn't in earth, it felt too good to be real. He remembered when they broke up how hurt he was and how he felt empty. But one thing his missed was the sex they shared. He felt like no one could meet him half way in fucking him. No one knew Taehyung's body like Yoongi did, no one worshipped his body and touched every part making it feel like it was on fire. No one understood his ways around the bedroom and he knew that Yoongi made it that way. He made him addicted to his sex, his pleasure that he felt like he was over showered with pleasure that should be illegal.

No one should ever feel this much pleasure in life and he felt it. 

And as he screamed as loud as he lungs could take and took as much dick that he could from Yoongi, he felt like asking why did he deserve this much happiness from it.

"Imma- fuck Yoongi, I'm cumming!"

Yoongi's hands went down under Taehyung and let his hands wrap around Taehyung's dick as he started jerking him off while fucking him making the moans come more than ever.

Yoongi leaned over again and let his lips kiss at the hot skin on his back and smirk at the position he was in with Taehyung begging for more. He loved ever minute of it.

"Cum," was the only thing he said to Taehyung as his lips left another kiss onto his body.

And with that, Taehyung moaned and released himself right in Yoongi's hand right as Yoongi came right into Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and following my story to the end. This was one of my favorites to write. One shots are my life tbh. Anyways, have a nice day and check out more of my work.
> 
> Bye


End file.
